A Wedding, and Engagement, and a Funeral
by Monica Woodfairy
Summary: Harry's now 17 years old. Its time for him, Hermione and Ron to begin their journey, but before they can do that they must attend Bill and Flem's wedding. Laughter, tears, some not so shocking Proposals, and some oh so shocking affairs. Will you be there
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday To You!

Harry woke up that morning on his birthday. He had to be one of the most least excited boy's to turn 17. Harry knew two good things would come from this.

_1. He could leave the Dursley's  
2. He can now legally use magic out of school_

But Harry also knew two bad things would come from this.

_1. Voldamort is now most definitely on the look for him.  
2. He would now be putting everyone he loves in danger more then usual_

Although Harry was happy to begin his journey to destroy Voldamort, he feared what kind of situations he may be putting his best friend Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly. It took a lot of time, talking, and letter before Harry agreed to let Hermione and Ron come with him. Last year he agreed, but after thinking it over he decided he couldn't put them in that kind of danger. Of course Hermione Granger would not stand for this. Harry would get eight letters a day from Hermione alone. Most of them being Howlers, Hermione voice rang through the house "HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE NOT TAKING RON AND I WITH YOU, WITHOUT OUR HELP YOU COULD BE KILLED. WE ARE YOU'RE BEST FRIENDS AND WE'RE COMING" After Hermione's eight letter Harry had given in.  
Ron also sent letter disagreeing with Harry's decision. Ron's letters seemed more sensible then Hermione's

_Dear, Harry.  
I know that you are trying to protect Hermione and me mate, but you could get seriously hurt if we're not with you. I would prefer if you let me and Hermione join you. I'm not trying to protect you, I know what you're thinking "It's my battle, I have to fight this alone" Blah blah blah. I know you're only trying to the right thing, but so are Hermione and me. _

P.s I got a few howlers from her too... Gees that woman is scary!

Harry laughed at the last comment. Hermione was truly scary when she wanted her way. Harry stretched out his arms and yawned. Harry then stood up grabbed a pair of jeans and an over sized sweat shirt, walked to the bathroom to shower.

About twenty minutes later a fully dressed Harry emerged from the bathroom.  
"Potter" uncle Vernon yelled from downstairs. Harry rolled his eyes "Coming my dear sweet uncle" He yelled back. Harry threw the towel he was holding on the bed and made his way downstairs. "Yes, uncle Vernon?" Harry asked arriving in the living room where his uncle sat. His Aunt Petunia sat right beside Vernon, along with his porky plump cousin Dudley. "Boy, you and you're kind are maniacs. I am very glad that you are leaving my house" Spat Vernon. "I'm glad to be leaving" Harry retorted. Vernon's eye open wide. "What did you say boy?" He asked as he made a fist. Dudley stood up "I said I'm glad to be leaving you're home" Harry spat "The home that I have been oh so loved in, and welcomed by family" Harry said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Oh and set back down Porky, I'm not going to hurt you're little, wait let me rephrase that big father" Harry said to Dudley as he made his was towards him.  
"Aunt Petunia, my dear sweet Aunt. I never liked you, you're nose is huge" Harry said shrugging "Sorry, but I am way more happy to be leaving then you are" Harry said throwing a small wave at them, and walking upstairs. Harry made his way to his room, quickly packed everything he owned. Harry levitated his trunk through the upstairs window. It landed on the front lawn. Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing as he heard his uncle yell "Potter! Get you're junk off my lawn" Harry ran down stairs "Good bye to all of you" He yelled running through the door.

Harry gathered his belonging from the lawn. Harry laughed as he noticed a pair of his boxers had fallen on the near by bush.  
"Nice Undies Potter" Said a familiar voice from behind him. Harry turned around only to see his best friend Hermione Granger. Harry stuff his boxer's into his pocket and ran to hug Hermione. "What are you doing here? And when did you start calling me Potter?" Harry asked jokingly.  
"I came to apperate(sp?) You to the Weasly's house, since you can not" Hermione said matter of factly. "And I will call you Potter when ever I feel like it"  
Hermione replied playfully. "Now that wasn't the questions Miss Granger" Harry said hugging her once more. "I've missed you so much" Hermione said taking in the morning warmth. "I've missed you to Hermione" Harry smiled at her.

"Lets get the rest of you're stuff and go" Hermione said grabbing her wand.  
Hermione helped Harry gather his things, she then grabbed him hand once more and within second he was standing in the weasly's house. "Harry" Ron squealed like a girl at the sight of his friend. Ron ran over hugging Harry, nearly pushing him over. "I've missed you too mate" Harry said wiggling out of Ron's grip. Harry looked around the kitchen to see, Ginny stand beside Mrs. Weasly.  
"Harry, dear" Mrs. Weasly cried pushing Ron aside to hug him. "Hi, Mrs. Weasly" Harry barely got out; he had lost air from all the hugs.  
Mrs. Weasly let Harry go; he looked at Ginny and smiled. Ginny shook her head, and ran to him. "Missed you Potter" Ginny said hugging him tightly. "Missed you too" Harry said happily. "Wait, when did everyone start calling me Potter?"  
Ginny laughed. Ron looked at Harry and shrugged. Harry laughed.  
"Come, Harry dear. You look like you haven't eaten in weeks" Mrs. Weasly said setting him at the table. She threw a plate full of eggs and bacon in front of him, Harry picked up a fork and dug in.

about thirty minutes later, Harry was done. He, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all set in t helving room talking about how the summer has been so far. "I'm really happy you're

here mate" Ron said throwing a pillow at Harry. Harry caught it, and threw it back at him. "Yeah, me too" Ron threw the pillow once more, but this time Ginny caught it.  
She has a stern look on her face. "Ooh, Ron's in trouble" Both Hermione and Harry said in unison. "Sorry Ginny, I'll stop bothering you're boyfriend" Ron said with out thinking.  
Harry merely laughed, Ginny rolled her eyes. Hermione on the other hand gave a look that would put fear into the heart of a death eater. Ron bit his lip and shrugged at Hermione, who looked as if about to murder him. "Sorry" Ron mouthed to Hermione.  
She shook her head, and rolled her eyes.

About ten minutes later Fred and George had arrived. "It's about time you're here"  
Mrs. Weasly greeted to the boys. "Sorry Mum" Both they boy's said in unison.  
"We tried to make it earlier, we had to close the shop later" Fred explained.  
"Oh alright, as long as you made it" Mrs. Weasly said hugging them. "Hello Harry" George said slapping Harry on the back. "Hi, George" Harry said standing up and hugging him. "How's the joke shop going?" Harry asked. "Its going great, thanks for asking" George replied. "You should come see it" Fred said from behind George.  
"Yeah, I might do that" Harry said thinking about it. "We should all go tomorrow"  
Mrs. Weasly said coming to hug the boy's once more.

So much had gone on in the last few hours Harry had completely forgotten his Birthday. He sat there talking to Fred and George about the joke shop business, until Mrs. Weasly made a rather odd cough. "Be right back, Harry mate" Fred and George said in unison (again) they stood up and walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasly pointed her wand at the lamps which dimmed themselves.  
Harry could hear some type of chanting coming from the kitchen. Fred and George  
Emerged form the kitchen levitating what look to be a cake. "Happy Birthday to You" Fred and George sung, and the rest of his friends began to sing.  
"Happy Birthday dear, Harry. Harry Birthday to You!" They ended clapping.  
Harry blew out his candles and smiled. "Thank you, this means a lot to me. I never had an actual Birthday before" He said sentimentally.  
"You're welcome Harry" Mrs. Weasly said hugging him. Fred cut Harry the first piece. They all ate their cake, and talked a bit about Harry's plans for Hogwarts. "I'm not going back" Harry stated to Hermione. "Harry I think it's a good idea" Hermione pleaded.  
"No, Hermione I have to many other things I have to do" Harry had made his final decision, but to Hermione every decision is changeable. "Harry you're captain of the quidditch team, you have to go back. Harry James Potter, you're going back and it's final" Hermione said in a high pitched voice. Harry was about to object, but before he could Hermione had already changed moods. "Present time" Hermione said rushing to grab a large blue and silver box. Ron also handed Harry a box, a bit smaller. It was wrapped in paper with little wands and brooms.  
Harry opened Hermione's gift first. It was an empty book.  
"Uh, thanks Hermione" Harry said politely. "Harry it's a scrapbook" Hermione sighed. "You put pictures, and things that mean a lot to you" Harry stared at it, and said "Oh, thanks Hermione" He said a bit more enthusiastic.  
He then opened Ron's gift. It was a brown leather book with the words 'Qudditch captain Harry James Potter' in gold on it. "I though you might write notes, or –"Harry interrupted him "You thought I might consider going back to the team?" Harry said smiling. "Yeah, pretty much" Harry said rolling his eyes. Harry opened the first page of the book; on it was a note from Ron.

_Dear, Harry.  
Happy Birthday to; you mate.  
I'm not sure when you're going to read this, but here's some stuff I wanted to tell you.  
You were the best quidditch Captain; I know you don't want to hear this. You need to know that, you're the best friend anyone could have. Hermione and I are glad to be coming with you because at a time like this, we want you to know you have friends.  
Hermione is driving me mad about what she bought you, and by now you know its something cold a scar book? What ever that is… Bit of a loon that one is.  
On a few pages there are more notes, from me and Hermione. I just want you to know; you're my best mate, always will be. _

You're mate, Ron.

Harry turned to hug Ron "Thanks, mate" Harry said putting the book aside.  
Mrs. Weasly had gotten him a sweater with his a broom on it. Fred and George gave him a book titled 'How to drive a muggle mad' Harry laughed and said "I've left those muggles behind, but thanks" Fred patted him on the back "For the future mate" George said. Harry laughed once more. Ginny had given Harry a small box, inside it was a golden snitch, mounted on a stand. At the bottom engraved were the words  
"Harry J. Potter #1 Quidditch Captain" Harry looked up at her blushing face. "Thank you, very much Ginny" Harry said hugging her. "You're Welcome" is all she said.  
After another three hours of talking the clock struck twelve. "Looks like its not you're birthday anymore" Ginny said to Harry playfully. Harry grinned at her. "Yeah, I suppose so" Ginny smiled. They were locked in eye contact for a split second, then.  
"Harry dear, it's late. All you lot need to go to bed now" Mrs. Weasly said rushing them off to bed. Harry put on his pajamas, as did Ron. Ron climbed in bed, ad Harry sat on the end of it. "Where is Bill? And Fl" Harry was interrupted. "Bill and the cow will be here tomorrow" Ginny said walking into the room. "Oh" Harry replied. "Ginny, when she gets here you have to stop calling her that" Hermione said from behind Ginny." I suppose so" Ginny sighed. "Don't suppose you might like her after she marries Bill, do you?" Ron asked lifting his head up from his pillow. "Ugh, never going to happen Ronald" Ginny said rolling her eyes at her half wit brother. "Never say, never Ginny" Harry said slyly.  
"I remember at one time you thought we'd 'never' be together" Ginny grinned  
"True, but it didn't end out so peachy in the end" Ginny commented. Harry bit his lip.  
"One; our lives our not over so, in which it did not end yet to have not ended so peachy"  
Harry said matter-of-factly. "And two, if I remember correctly it was quite peachy"  
Harry said smiling. Ginny sighed, she looked down at the ground for a moment then said "you're right, it was actually very peachy. Most peachy moment of my life" Harry's heart sunk to these words. All he could do was put a hand on her shoulder and say "Well to bad its over" jokingly, Ginny smiled at him. "Yeah too bad, Potter" Ginny spat at him.  
Harry gasped "How dare you call me Potter" He and Ginny now got in to a playground fight about which one of them has nicer hair. "No, my hair is way nicer then yours" Harry said in a childish tone. "Oh you think so do you" Ginny said putting a hand through her long silky red hair. "Look at this" she said to him. "No look at this" he said putting a hand through jet black hair. As they argued on hair care, Hermione and Ron laughed at their ridiculous conversation. "Do you hear that" Ginny said putting her hand to her ear.  
'I think our dear, Ron and Hermione are making fools of us" Harry smiled at her.  
"I believe so" Harry said with a shocked tone. "Actually yes we are, what two going to do about it?" Hermione said with an evil grin. "I think we're going to have to "Ginny said grabbing a pillow "Fight" She screamed. Feather flew through the air as pillow war began. Hermione Hit Ron by accident knocking him unconscious. Harry has stopped to check on Ron, it was Hermione and Ginny one on one. Ginny threw a heart shaped pillow Hermione dodged it. Hermione threw the smiley face pillow; Ginny caught it and threw it back. "Nice job" Hermione said dodging her own pillow. "KEEP IT DOWN" yelled Mrs. Weasly from the room above them. "Sorry Mum" Ginny yelled back. Harry lifted Ron off the floor. Ginny and Hermione made a truce, and shook hands.  
"I thought boys we're violent, but look at you two" Ron said laughing at Hermione and Ginny; who we're covered in feather. Harry laughed along side Ron. Pop Fred had apperated (Sp?) in to the room. "Good nigh- Blood hell what happen in here?" Asked Fred looking at the now war zone that was once the guest room. "P-Pillow fight" Hermione said innocently. "With what exploding pillows?" Asked George who had just 'popped' in himself. "Something like that" Harry said laughing as he picked a feather from Hermione's hair. "No worries" Hermione said quickly grabbing her wand, and with a flick the feathers were gone. "Good job, Hermione" Fred said impressed. "Oh, that was nothing" Hermione said embarrassed and blushing. Fred smiled at her. "Anyway I came in here to tell you lot good night" Fred said stretching his arms out. George made a yawning noise and then BOOM! Blue sparks were flying through the room.

"Bloody Hell George not the blue bouncing Sparkets" Ron Yelled. The entire room was lightless except for the blue sparks bouncing from the walls. "What do you think Harry a new product of ours, for 4th of July" George asked Harry from across the spark filled room. "Brilliant" Harry said watching them bounce off the walls; they left marks with each it to the wall. "Mum said not to use those in the house" Harry laughed with joy as he watched Ron run to the walls and rub the marks the bouncing sparks had made. "Mum's going to kill me" Ron said frantically running a bout the room. "Calm down Ron, its kind of pretty" Hermione said watching the sparks fly.  
As he heard Hermione speak those words Ron took a deep breath, and just watched them as they flew by his head.

Ten minutes later the sparks had gone, and Fred and George had returned to their room.  
Hermione waved good night and had left the room as well "Ginny it's late, you should get to bed" Harry said jumping in his own bed. "You're right" Ginny said. She walked towards the door. "Good night, Ron" She said, she continued her trail. "She didn't say good night to me?" Harry thought to himself. Harry made a deep sigh. "She doesn't hate you, but she feels sort a bad you're not together mate" Ron informed his friend. "I knew she would be" Harry sighed deeper. "Don't sweat it" Ron said trying to comfort Harry.  
"You're right, night Ron" Harry said closing his eyes. "Night Harry" Ron said. The boy's had fallen asleep three minutes after.

**Hope you Guys like it! I need one review for next post!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Wolf and The Cow

That morning Harry woke up to the sound of Mrs. Weasly yelling. Fred and George bewitched the "welcome back bill" banners to say "Welcome back wolf" Of course the rest of the house had floating full moons. "Oh, I'm going to bash you're heads together. How dare you make fun of you're brother like that" Mrs. Weasly screamed hitting Red in the back of the head. "Sorry mum, it was just a joke" George said pouting. "How would you like if I joked about you're birth mark" Mrs. Weasly said, and George looked down.  
"Yeah, George how could you" Ron said gaping at them. Fred's mouth opened "You little git, you helped" Mrs. Weasly rose an eyebrow to Ron. "Ronald Weasly, you were apart of this" Ron gulped a large amount of spit. "Sorry mum" Ron said hoping not to get hit. "That it, you're all going to leave today. You can come back at eight when Bill and fleur get here" Mrs. Weasly said pointing to the door. "Leave, until I get this house ready for his arrival" At that they all ran out of the house. The very large group stood outside deciding where to go. It was 4:37PM

"I guess we could go to Diagon Alley" Ron suggested.  
"Good idea, we need a few things from the shop" George said snapping his fingers. He had gone. "He left with out us?" Ginny asked. "Yes, I suppose I should take you then" Fred said grabbing both Ginny and Harry's hands. "Hermione, Ron see you two there then" Fred said with a nod, and the three were gone as well. Hermione looked at Ron and smiled. 'Pop' Hermione was gone. Ron sighed.

"I hate doing this alone. I still loose an eyebrow every time" Ron sighed again.  
'Pop' Ron was now standing outside of Flourish and blots. He looked to see the rest waiting inside. He walked inside the store. "There you are Ron" Ginny said coming over to him. "You took forever" Hermione said looking at him oddly. "What is it Hermione?" Ron asked touching his face. "Did I loose a bloody eyebrow again?" Hermione laughed.  
"No, you… "Hermione said grabbing a mirror. Ron looked into the mirror to see; He had switched eyebrows. "Bloody hell, I look mad" Ron said. Hermione laughed putting down the mirror. "I can fix it" She said pulling her wand from her pocket. "reverseios" she said pointing her wand at Ron's eye brows. She smiled, and nodded in a 'back to normal' way. "Thank, Hermione" Ron said in a relieved voice. She nodded and walked to Harry.

Ten minutes after Ginny had bought her needed books for her coming term at Hogwarts the group walked to Fred and George's joke shop. There was a sign on the door that said.  
'Away for a week' Ron read the sign out loud. "Duh, there staying to us" Ginny said laughing. "I know that" Ron said rolling his eyes. "Come on you two, you can bicker later" Hermione said opening the door. The joke shop was the same from their last visit.  
"Hello you lot" Fred said stepping from the back room. "What did you need from the shop?" Ron asked curiously. "This, right here" George said coming from the back room holding a large white box. "What is that?" Ginny asked excitedly.  
"This dear, Ginny is bill and fleur's wedding present" He said opening the box. He pulled out a very small silver ball "You got them a ball?" Hermione asked scratching her head.  
"It's not just any silver ball" George said grabbing it. "It's the proper home care nanny"  
"Or the PHCN for short" Fred added. "Our own invention might I add" George added. "So what does it do" Harry asked staring at it.  
"It's for the lovebirds, they won't have to clean, cook, or even get up for a butter beer" Fred said throwing it up in the air "The PHCN does it all" Said George catching it.  
"Couldn't they just bewitch the broom and such" Asked Hermione picking up the ball from George's hand. "Hermione, they won't have time. They'll be way to bust to worry about bewitching things" Fred said deviously. Hermione shook her head 'Gross" she putting the silver ball down. Ron walked over to a box that said 'To be shipped to the U.S' Ron looked at George "What's this?" Ron asked about to open the box.  
"That is the blue bouncing sparkets, you hate so much" Fred said grabbing Ron's hand.  
"Why are you shipping them to America?" Hermione asked walking over to the box.  
"I said they were Fourth of July didn't I, we're sending them to the American wizarding community" Ron nodded. "I was going to ask that night why, since we don't celebrate Fourth of July" Hermione said looking at the box. "Now C'mon you lot let's get a move on" George said rushing them out of the shop. George locked the door behind them. "What time is Harry?" Hermione asked as she did not have a watch. "I don't know" Harry said showing her his watch less wrist. She sighed and grabbed Ron's wrist checking his watch.  
"It's seven forty nine, we should get Ginny's dress robes and then we can go home" Hermione said pointing to Madam makim's Shop of robes for wizards and witch's.

They walked into the shop, madam Makim greeted them. "Hello loves, how can I help you" She said grapping a measuring stick. "I need robes" Ginny said in a 'Duh why else would I be here you loon' tone. Madam Makim pushed Ginny behind a curtain.  
"Here love try this one, and let me measure you" she said. Harry seen the shadow of Ginny's jeans slipping down, she then took of her top. _"Bloody hell Ginny"_. Harry thought to himself. "Excuse me, Harry" Ron said covering Harry's eye with his hand.

Harry laughed, as did Hermione. "You don't trust me mate?" Harry asked jokingly. "Harry mate, I trust with my life, but not with my sister"  
Ron said sternly. Harry smiled with laughter. Fred and George gave Harry a stare full of daggers. Harry then smiled weakly and turned to look at Hermione. About ten minutes later they walked out of the shop with Ginny's new robes. "Ok. Time for us to go back" Said Ron looking at his watch the time was now seven fifty nine" Fred grabbed Harry's hand George grabbed Ginny's. With a pop the four were gone. Hermione nodded at Ron and pop she was gone as well. Ron sighed deeply. "I hate this" he said 'pop' Ron was now standing in the living room. "Surprise" Mrs. Weasly yelled jumping from behind the couch. "Oh it's just you Ron dear, well hurry. Come here" she said shoving him being the couch with her.

Ron was now hiding behind the couch; he looked to the right of him to see Harry, and Hermione in the same position. Ron listened as he heard the door squeak open. "Hello, anybody home?" Bill asked confused, looking around the; what seem to be empty house. Fleur, standing beside Bill, holding his arm. "I could have sworn, I told them we would be in at eight' o clock" Bill sighed and put down a green leather bag he had been holding. Mrs. Weasly looked at the group mouthing '5…4…3…2…1' "SURPRISE" They all yelled jumping from behind the couch, Ron looked to see Ginny jump out of the coat closet.  
Bill jumped back from shock. Mrs. Weasly ran to hug her son.

Harry looked to see Bill's face which still had scratch marks in some spots.  
All and all he was still Bill. A very happy one at that, the smile on his face as Fleur's arm tightened around his. "Harry" Bill said coming over to hug Harry tightly. "I'm glad you could make it to the wedding" Bill said smiling broadly. "Wouldn't miss it for the world" Harry said grinning at him. "Hello, Harry" Fleur said, her English had improved greatly over the past few months. "Hello, Fleur" Harry said hugging her as well. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and walked to Hermione; who was setting on the couch they were once hiding behind. Fleur now made a hand gesture for bill to come over. Bill nodded and said "Fiancé's calling" Harry grinned and nodded. Bill walked over to Fleur grabbing her by the waist. Hermione gave them a weak smile as Bill kissed Fleur. Harry laughed lightly watching Hermione shrug as Bill continued to kiss Fleur. She then giggled lightly and walked away. Harry started to walk her way. "Oi' Hermione" He said as she made her way upstairs. She made a sudden stop. "Yes, Harry?" She turned on her heel looking at him. "You were trying to escape from the bash?" Harry asked grinning. Hermione looked around bleakly. "Oh what a bash it is" Hermione said dully. "I'm rather tired and hoping to get some sleep" Harry looked at her confused. "Alright then, Night" Harry said shrugging. Hermione gave him a weak smiled and walked upstairs. "What's with Hermione lately?" Ron asked from behind Harry. "Not sure, I doubt it's anything serious though" Harry sighed turning around to see Ron. "You never know with that one" Ron said raising and eyebrow. "Not just that one, its any girl" Harry said looking at Ginny; who was laughing with Fleur as she looked at her amazing 3KT ring Bill had given her.  
"Harry, don't worry. You'll recover" Ron said patting Harry on the back. "There are two things I don't want to do" Harry said with a sigh. "One; is recover by getting over Ginny. And two; I'm going to have to worry everyday until the day that final day" Harry said not even blinking, "The second one didn't make sense" Harry rolled his eyes. "Sorry mate" Ron said looking down. "Don't worry about it Ron" Harry said taking a deep breath. Ron sighed and walked away.

"I don't find that funny at all" Ginny said to Bill as he pointed to Harry. Ron walked over. "What are you lot talking about?" He asked over a bit of the conversation. "I was just teasing our little sister about her 'boyfriend' Harry" Bill said grinning. "Bill, you need to keep up with the world" Ron said rolling his eyes. "Bill I think what Ron is trying to say is; Ginny and Harry broke up" Fleur informed him. Bill made a distraught face and then looked over to Harry. "I'm sorry Gin, I didn't know" Bill apologized. Ginny nodded accepting it. Ginny stood up and walked over to Harry; who was setting at the table in the dinning room. "You think we can talk?" Ginny asked him. Harry looked at her as if she was made of gold. "Yes, of course we can" Harry said standing up. "Not right now" Ginny said gently pushing him back down. "I'll figure out a time when we can talk privately" She said smiling. She then walked away. Harry was left there dumbstruck.  
Harry merely shook his head and stood up. "I need some sleep" He said to himself, and he walked upstairs to his bedroom.

**Note: **

**I'm happy I got my one review! I'm hoping to get atleast 3 this time. ****I'm very sorry for some of my Spelling/Gammar mistakes. I've written alot of this at 6AM and wasn't paying attention to the grammar/spelling. please do forgive me for my mistakes, and I hope you like the next Chapter. Three Reviews is all I need!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bridal Shower & Bachelor Bash

Harry woke up, had gotten dressed and eaten his breakfast, It was time for Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Bill to have the best bash in the history of bash's. Or at least that's how Fred explained it to them. "Bill, my brother you are going to have the best time of you're life tonight" George said almost bouncing off the walls from excitement. "Yeah, yeah I can't wait" Bill said a little less excited. Ron and Harry smiled at each other. "Harry mate, this is going to be great" Ron said bobbing his head side to side. "Ron what are you doing?" Harry asked watching him dance to no music. "I'm so excited, I just can't hide it. I'm about to loose control, and I think I like it" Ron said moving his shoulders. "Ron, you've gone mad" Said Ginny walking into the living room. "Oh hush up Ginny" Ron said waving his hands in the air. Harry merely looked at Ginny with a 'No, you're right he has gone mad' kind of face. Ginny giggled and her cheeks turned red. Harry smiled broadly, it reminded him of three years ago in fourth year, when everything he would say was funny.

"Well you two think you're going to have fun, Hermione and I have planned a bridal shower" Ginny said in a bratty tone.  
"Doesn't matter Ginny, a bridal shower is tea and crumpets" Ron said, he had stopped dancing. "But our bash is going to be huge, we're talking veela everywhere"  
Ginny laughed as if she was a mad person "Do you think any one of those veela will go for you?" Ginny asked holding her stomach from the pain of laughing,  
"Shut up, you little-"Ron started but Harry had already given him a look of caution.  
"She's my sister" He spat at Harry, Harry smiled. Ginny look at them both confused.  
"You two have gone mad" Ginny said rolling her eyes at them.  
"The questions is have they ever been sane?" Hermione asked walking into the living room.

"I suppose not" Ginny replied grinning.  
"Watch what you say Ginerva" Ron said smiling broadly.  
"Oh boohoo Ronald, you called me by my full name" She said rolling her eyes.  
Hermione and Harry laughed at them with their brother and sister arguments. They were now in a heated conversation about when Ginny was five and Ron broke her favorite Barbie. "Stop it you two" Hermione yelled. "You're acting like children" Harry laughed. "Ron still is one" Hermione gave him a small laugh and then said "With that remark so are you" She sounded like Mrs. Weasly "Whoa, Hermione you sound like mum" Ron said looking shocked. "Well around you lot, I feel like her" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Ron bit his lip as Hermione walked away. 'Is Ron staring at Hermione's?' Harry thought to himself. 'No, he couldn't be' Harry decided to break his attention away from Ron and to Ginny; who was watching Ron just as he was. "Harry, I've got some thing I have to do" Ginny said walking upstairs. Harry slightly may have watched her bum as she walked by him. "Harry James Potter" Ron said in a girly tone "If you ever watch what I think you were watching, I'll break you're glasses" Ron said in a deeper tone." Better yet I'll flush them down the toilet" Harry shook his head. "No need for that, I wasn't doing anything you might have thought I was doing" Ron grinned "You better not have" Ron said in a more upset tone. Harry rolled his eyes. "Hey you lot, aren't you going to help us?" Fred said caring a bunch of brown bags filled with confetti and things of the sort. Harry and Ron rushed over taking some bags out of Fred's arms. George walked in with a large blue box. He sat it on the table.

"What's that?" Ron asked curiously.

"Nothing you need to know" George replied. "Yet"

"We can only imagine what kind of horror lye's within that box" Harry said staring at it.

"Right, now if you'll excuse us we have more planning to do" Fred said snapping his finger.

George grinned and 'pop' he was gone.

"I hate them, I hate them and their schemes" Ron said looking at the box. Harry laughed.

"Do you think you could just open it?" Harry wondered.

"Probably not, knowing them they have some sort of charm, or something that'll turn our eyebrows pink" Ron said stepping back form the box.

"Probably right" Harry also stepped away from the mysterious blue box. "I'm going to find Hermione" Harry said walking upstairs. "Alright then" Ron said, he took a seat on the couch in the living room. Harry walked into the guest room he had been staying in.  
"Hermione, you in here?" Harry Said shutting the door behind him.

"Yes and how can I help you Harry?" Hermione asked in a surprised tone.

"What's with you lately, you've been acting like Ron's mum, and you didn't stick around for the party?" Harry asked curiously. Hermione shook her head

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about it Harry, its not-"Ginny walked.

"Hermione I got tamp-"She said waving a box. Once she saw Harry she stuck the box behind her back.  
"Harry what are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

"Trying to figure out what's up with Hermione" Harry said moving his head to the side trying to see behind Ginny's back.

"Nothing is up, except the sky of course" Ginny said a 'duh' tone.

"Alright, I'll be going back to Ron then" Harry said passing Ginny as he did a looked at the box it was pink and on there were the words 'Tampons' Harry moved out of the room quicker. "Tampons, what are Tampons?" Harry asked himself on his way downstairs.

Harry had reached the bottom of the stairs. He seen Ron still setting in the exact same spot he had left him in. "Ron, mate are you all right?" Ron hadn't heard him at first, Harry moved closer. "RON!" Harry shouted. Ron shook his head looking up at Harry from the couch. "Well not anymore, you midst will have blown my eardrum" He said rubbing his ear. "Yeah, sorry about that" Harry said with a weak smile. "How bout a game of wizards chess?" Ron asked standing up. "Yeah why not" Harry replied Ron went into the closet and grabbed a large box, which Harry assumed to be the chest set, he was correct. Him and Ron set began their first match.

* * *

After thirteen games, eight wins by Harry, Two ties, and two wins by Ron. Harry decided he would take a break.

"Ron mate, wasn't we suppose to plan Bill's bash?"

"No, Fred and George were. We're just supposed to be there and look at the veela" Ron said deviously. Harry looked at him confused. "Shouldn't we help anyway though?"  
"Harry, mate Fred and George plan it, we show up" Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Alright what ever you say" Harry shrugged. Ron nodded, and stood up. Ron walked into the kitchen leaving Harry alone. Harry stared at the wall. 'Yeah Harry this is it, after the wedding you'll go on to fight while you're friends go back to school' Harry thought to himself.

"Harry, Can we talk now?" Ginny said walking down stairs. Harry looked to her.  
"Yeah, of course" He said standing up.

"Fantastic" Ginny smiled. She grabbed his arm and took him outside.

"So, I've been waiting to talk to you now for some time" Ginny said nervously.

"Alright well spit it out" Harry said stupidly. 'Nice one Potter' He thought  
Ginny smiled weakly.

"I can't" She said her eyes seemed glazed with water. Harry didn't expect this.

"Ginny, don't worry just tell me" He said a bit more gently this time.  
Ginny sighed. "I can't" She repeated.

"I'll be fine, just tell me" Harry couldn't watch her cry. He put one arm around her.

"I want to tell you, but I can't" She said crying into his shoulder.  
Harry had no idea what she wanted to tell him, but he was getting more scared of what might be said than what he might to have say in rwturn.

"I-I can't tell you Harry, I want to. I knew i would back out I knew i couldn't tell you" Ginny cried. Harry bit his lip.

"It doesn't matter what ever it is, just tell me" Harry said hugging her tightly.

"I can't tell you, I cant" Is all Ginny said. she repated it once more.

Harry took a hold of her shoulders, and he looked her in the eyes.

"Ginny Weasly, tell me right now" He said his eyes glazed as well.

"I CAN'T" She screamed. she shook loose from Harry's grip and grabbed a note from her pocket. She threw it at him, and ran inside teh house.

Harry picked teh noute off teh ground, and began to read it.

_Dear Harry, I have something to tell you._

* * *

**Note: **

**I'm a bit more awae of My mistakes in my other Chapter and I hope for forgiveness. I can only hope you enjoy this chapter a bit more than the rest! ANd yes I have left you with a cliffy I hope i can get 4 _good_ reviews and I will post chapter 5 Whoopie!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Note and the veela

**Read this BEFORE reading chapter.**

**I know you all will think that I have went way out of character i may have sacraficed this one page because a good friend of mine wanted ot be in it. I also think its really funny! I know i want out of character , but I can only hope you liked it.**

_

* * *

_

_Dear Harry, I have something to tell you._

_I've been waiting I thought I should to tell you after you're journey._

_I was too afraid you might not come back; I know you've told me a hundred times._

_But, I wanted to tell you anyway. If you're reading this it means I chickened out and didn't tell you in person. I hope I didn't do something stupid like make a scene or something. I probably did, I've been obsessing over this for three months now._

_Alright I'll go ahead and tell you what it is I've been going mad about._

_I love you Harry Potter, I know what you're thinking 'she's going crazy to tell me something I already know?' Ha you don't know. you don't know how much I love you. I love you more then you can imagine, you've found a love for me in the past year or so, but I've loved you for five years, I watched you with Cho, and all the other girls running around scratching their faces off for you._

_I'm amazingly happy you picked me, I know even though you broke up with me, you still love me, I know you're doing this to keep me safe. I respect that and it only makes me love you more. I know you'll make it through the fight against- I know you'll make it._

_I may doubt it sometimes, but I know you'll come back, and we'll continue or life._

_I'll wait for you, forever Harry Potter._

_-Ginny._

As Harry finished the letter he could feel his heart jerk and his stomach twist he felt horrible inside and yet incredibly happy. He had single handedly tortured Ginny's heart by breaking up with her, and yet couldn't help loving her because she understood his decision. A huge smile spread across Harry's face and he couldn't take it off. He folded the letter and put it in his pocket. He rubbed his face trying to return to a normal state, he took a deep breath and walked back inside the house.

As he looked into the kitchen he saw Hermione at the table sobbing. "Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked concerned. Hermione looked up at him; her eyes filled with tears.

"No, Harry. I feel horrible" She said sobbing louder.

"This has to do with those _tampons_?" Harry asked stupidly.

"Harry, I can't talk about that with you" She had stopped crying. She wiped her tears from her face. "I'm fine" She stood up brushing herself off. "Thanks" she hugged Harry.

"Hermione what are those things?" Harry asked curiously.

"Harry, can you leave it alone, for heaven's sake get over it already" Hermione said annoyed. Harry's eyes opened wide. "I'm sorry Hermione" He said stepping back.

'One minute she's nice, the next she'll bite you're head off' Harry thought to himself.

Hermione walked out of the kitchen breathing heavily. "She's gone mad" Harry said to himself. "No, Harry mate. She's gone Period" Ron said walking into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Harry asked scratching her head.

"Mate, you've never lived with women" Ron said shaking his head. "Ginny got her last year; remember her break up with Dean?" Harry nodded.

"That's why she was so emotional" Ron continued. "Worst time of the month really"

Ron took a seat at the table. "Set down mate, you need _the talk_" Harry laughed uncontrollably. "No thanks mate, I already got that from Sirius"

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry. "Everyone says I'm daft" Harry looked confused.

"The girl talk" Ron said, Harry took a seat beside him. "Girls get something called a Period" Ron explained. "Its makes them all moody, and they cry, and whine all day"

Around twenty minutes later Harry winced at the story Ron had just told him.

"I'm good I don't need to know much more thanks" Harry said rubbing his forehead.

"You needed to know, you would have found out eventually" Ron shrugged.

Harry couldn't help but laugh lightly. Ron smiled at him.

"You think it's a laugh now, but wait till Ginny's crying on you because she dropped a sickle at hogs Meade" Ron said rolling his eyes.

'_Could that be why she was crying?'_ Harry thought to himself.

"Ron, personal question about Ginny; is it her time?" Harry asked embarrassed.

Ron looked at the calendar on the wall. "Should be about the time, why?"

"Just wondering" Harry said standing up "I'm beat" Harry yawned.

"Its still early, and the bash is in two hours" Ron informed him. Harry yawned once more, Ron also yawned with him.

"You're right, well let's help Fred and George then?" Harry suggested. Ron nodded annoyed. "Fine"

Harry and Ron made their way to the living room which is where they are. Fred was putting up a banner that read 'You're single now so enjoy it mate' Harry laughed.

George was moving the couch's "Oi, Fred need any help" Ron asked.

Fred looked at the two

"Not in here, but you can start in the kitchen by sorting the food"

Ron and Harry nodded; they walked back to the kitchen.

"Sort the food?" Harry said confused.

"I don't know either mate, just try our best I suppose" Ron shrugged, the boy started preparing food. Around ten minutes later the boys walked out of the kitchen with platters of food.

"Good job boys" Fred said getting one of the large plates from Harry.

"Can I get a bit of help?" Ron asked annoyed. George laughed taking another plate from Harry.

"Hush up Ron" Ron sat the plates on a table near by.

Twenty minutes later everything was set for the party.

"Alright you lot can get ready, be back in an hour" Fred yelled at them.

"Right, I'll be back in an hour" Ron said rolling his eyes. Harry grinned.

The two boys walked upstairs to get ready. Harry had bumped into Ginny on his way up.

"Oh, hello Harry" Ginny said embarrassed.

"Hi, Ginny" Harry gulped a large amount of spit.

"Did you read that uh letter I threw at you" She chuckled.

"No not yet, I'll get to it as soon as I can" Harry lied, He had read that thing the minute she threw it at him, why lie? Because Harry didn't want her to know that he knew what she had said just yet, Harry was working out a plan.

"Alright, well Hermione and I have set everything up for the party at the three brooms sticks, so I'll see you tomorrow then?" She said smiling at him, and she walked away.

Harry could feel that same icy hot feeling he had felt earlier. But he had to ignore it, and get dressed. Harry showered and dressed walking out about thirty minutes later. Ron then showered after Harry had done. Ron only had taken twenty minutes leaving ten minutes to see what everyone was up to.

"Harry, did you get Bill something for the wedding?" Ron asked curiously.

"No, but I have something planned, which I think will make up for it" Harry grinned.

"Alright" Ron said dumbstruck. "Where have Ginny and Hermione went?"

"I'm not sure, I think the three broom sticks" Harry said biting his lip. He couldn't help feeling that icy hot feeling when Ginny was mentioned.

"Alright, well, I guess lets get down stairs" Ron said walking down stairs to the living room. Harry followed him.

They walked into the front room to see Bill wearing a hat that said "I'm single, but not for long" in big glowing blue letters.

"Nice hat Bill" Ron said holding his stomach from the pain of trying not to laugh.

"Shut it Ron" Bill said a bit annoyed. "Now I can only hope that fleur doesn't get upset with what you two have done?"

"You worry too much Bill, I mean who cares about you're _fiancé,_ there's going to be veela" Ron said stupidly.

"She is a veela, you daft brother of mine" Bill rolled his eyes. "You'll understand one day when you and Granger tie the knot"

"I should stick my foot right up you're—"Ron began but Fred interrupted him.

"Ron my naïve sibling, you're not going to get a veela, I mean honestly, do you thin a veela will go for you?" Fred said putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"You sound like Ginny" Harry said laughing, Fred nodded.

"Sod it, you're all gits" Ron said storming off.

"You've up set Ron, now you've done it" Harry said laughing. "You two are in for it"

"I wouldn't worry about it; Ron will come around once he takes a good look at all the veela." Bill said rubbing his forehead. Harry knew just as well as Bill that Ron would be fine within the next hour.

"Alright well, what's the plan until then?" George asked.

"A Game of wizard's chess, I take winner?" Bill suggested, and the rest agreed.

An hour later Ron appeared back downstairs, he had calmed down.

HE also has great timing as there was a knock on the door. Harry answered it; it was a blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes. "Is a Bill Weasly here?" The Girl asked.

"Y-Yeah" Harry replied pointing to Bill. The girl walked past him towards Bill.

She batted her eye lashes and sat on his lap. She made a small noise with her throat and four more girls walked through the door. A brunette with emerald green eyes sat on Fred's lap, a red head with hazel eyes, set next to George, and a short younger looking blonde giggled as she kissed Ron on the cheek. Ron's face turned red.

The last veela to walk in had long black hair, with green eyes. Her skin tan and she smiled at Harry. "H-Hi" Harry said he could barely speak.

"Hello, I'm Kristy" The girl said giggling.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry said staring at her. 'She's pretty, pretty hot' Harry thought to himself.

"So…" Kristy said looking down.

"So you're here to uh, be a veela" Harry said laughing as he said the last bit.

"Actually those are my sisters." Kristy explained "I'm only with them because I couldn't be left home alone"

This made sense to Harry, this girl didn't seem like the working type.

"Super" Harry mentally slapped himself in the head. 'Super? Nice Potter real nice'

"Uh yeah, it's super, I suppose" She giggled some more. She looked around to see Ron snogging her sister.

"Is that suppose to happen?" Harry asked her looking at Ron.

"No, actually their entertainment, not...Paid pleasure" She laughed. "I think Lacy has taken a fancy to you're friend"

"I would hope so, if not well that would be just odd" Harry said jokingly.

"Yeah, I suppose it would be" She laughed. Harry couldn't stop looking at her.

Their faces came closer together.

"You're really pretty" Harry said stupidly. Kristy giggled more.

"You're cute" She said coming closer, she kissed Harry on the cheek.

Harry couldn't control himself he had to kiss her back, and he did; on the lips.

Harry felt his knee's bend as he kissed her, the girl merely sighed and made a small moaning noise for a moment. They broke apart.

"I'm sorry that's very unlike me, I don't usually do that" Harry said shocked.

"It happens, I'm a veela, It happens" The girl smiled. She kissed Harry on the lips once more, they had stood there forthree hour, they broke apart once more. Kristy's sister had left.

Bill was slepping on teh ocuh Ron was skeeping on George. Fred was passed out on the floor holding a bottle of FireWhisky. It was empty.

"I better be getting home" Krsity said to Harry. Harry nodded and waced good bye. Kristy walked out the door.

As Kristy walked out the door Harry slapped himself, really slapped himself.

_'If ginny finds out about this you're a dead man Potter a DEAD man, do you hear me?'_ He told himself.

Harry sighed deeply. "The shit is going ti seriously, hit the freaking fan"

* * *

**I know a few of you G/H shippers are upset don't be mad at me! Just keep reading. Ok i need 5 Good Reviews to post chapter 5! get it 5 for 5? lol ok JUST REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Girls get wild

"Hermione, how's the banner coming along?" Ginny asked setting some napkins on the round table at the three broomsticks.

"Great, actually" Hermione said levitating the banner which read.

'A soon to be Mrs. Bill Weasly' Ginny rolled her eyes. She was still upset with Bill's choice of a wife, but she knew that she would eventually get use to the idea of Fleur being Bill's wife.

"Great job, Hermione" Ginny said looking at the glowing banner.

"How long till the party Ginny?" Hermione asked hanging the banner in mid-air.

"Another hour, I have to get a few more things ready" She said hanging some ribbons from the ceiling.

"It was nice of Fred and George to rent the place out for us" Hermione said looking at the empty three broomsticks.

"Yeah it was" Ginny agreed with Hermione "I bet it cost a pretty galleon"

Hermione chuckled. "It probably did, but I heard the shops business is going super"

"Yeah, Fred said the business has been great"

Hermione nodded "I'm really happy for them"

Ginny smiled. "I can't wait till the wedding, I heard Fred and George are planning something" She stopped looked around, Fleur was talking to Mrs. Weasly "Incredible"

Hermione laughed as Ginny's eyes opened wide. "Everything those two do is outrageous, and incredible" Hermione said laughing at Ginny's facial expression.

"I mean really Ginny, their always doing something huge, remember fifth year?"

"How could I forget, I don't think Umbridge will ever be the same"  
Ginny laughed hysterically.

Hermione laughed along side Ginny, they talked about the past two years of torture they had all endured.

About thirty minutes later they had finished decorating.

"Hello-Oh Ginny, Hermione it looks beautiful" Gasped Fleur walking in, she was wearing a light pink knee length dress, with a darker pink ribbon tied around her waste into a neat bow.

"Thanks" The two girls said in unison. Hermione pulled out a chair at the table for Fleur to set down. Fleur smiled at Hermione and took a sat down.

"Well, everyone should be here in a few minutes" Ginny informed Fleur.

"Who is Everyone, Ginny?" Fleur asked curiously, as to who Ginny had invited.

"I've got a surprise for _you_" Ginny said grinning.

Fleur has a look of fear upon her face for a split second then said

"I can't wait"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Hermione knew that Fleur was only expecting the worse to come from this; she had a good idea that Ginny was unhappy with her being Bill's wife.

"I'm sure you'll love it Fleur" Hermione said trying to insure her it'll be fine.

As for Hermione knew Ginny's plan, and was proud of her for making such a splendid party.

Fleur gave Hermione a weak smiled and sighed.

'Knock, knock' Ginny ran to the door (that they had locked to keep unwanted guest out)

Ginny opened the door just a crack to see who it was.

She shrieked a bit and opened the door two let a very familiar blonde girl in.

"Gabrielle" Fleur said jumping up and running to her sister. "I thought you weren't coming until Sunday?"

Gabrielle shook free of Fleur's hug. "You're sister in-law jenny decided I should come now, so I said why not" She shrugged.

Fleur's smile spread across her entire face, she looked at Ginny.

"Thank you Ginny" Fleur said walking to hug Ginny.

Ginny smiled happily at Fleur and nodded. "You're my sister now, I have to"

Fleur laughed as did Ginny. It was a heart felt moment for the two, so Hermione obviously had to make a note of it to tell Ron that Ginny is coming around to the Fleur fact.

Twenty minutes later another knock was heard.

This time Hermione ran to the door. She looked at the girl standing outside.  
She had long Blonde and big Green eyes.

"Hello I'm Kathryn" She said to Ginny smiling.

Ginny was in shock.

"Kathryn, you're here" Fleur ran to Katherine hugging her.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world" Kathryn said hugging Fleur excitedly.

"Did you invite her?" Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"No, I thought you did" Ginny said shocked at the person in front of her.

"Actually, I did girls" Fleur said overhearing there conversation.

"This is Kathryn, she attended Beauxbatons with me" Fleur informed the girls.

"Hello, Kathryn dear" Mrs. Weasly said hugging her.

"This is Hermione" Fleur said pointing to Hermione who smiled. "That is my new soon to be sister in-law Ginny"

Ginny smiled and gave a quick wave.

"Hello, Hermione, Ginny" Kathryn said waving at the two. Kathryn looked around the room.

"Gabby, I didn't know you were here" She said hugging Gabriella.

Gabriella began to speak French. Kathryn laughed and commented.

Neither Ginny nor Hermione understood a word that had come from their mouths.

Fleur on the other hand was laughing. Mrs. Weasly looked a bit out of place as well.

"Gabby, you got so tall. You matured so much" Kathryn said looking at her.

Hermione had remembered Gabriella from her fourth year, she had grown taller, her face matured.

"Fleur, I still can't believe you're getting married" Kathryn said grinning, Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"So, when do I get to meet him?" Asked Kathryn; putting her hands on her hips.

"Bill? Oh you'll meet him tomorrow at the wedding rehearsal" Fleur said smiling.

Kathryn nodded "Let's get this party going then" She said waving her hands.

Ginny nodded, Hermione rolled her eyes. She was very distraught about what she must do next.

Hermione flicked her wand and there was a knock at the door again.

This time Hermione inform Fleur to answer it.

It was a a Ministry official. "Is there a Fleur delacour" He asked.

He had dark brown hair, stunning blue eyes, and a smile that could break you're heart.

"I'm here, how can i help you" Fleur said confused.

"Could you take a seat" He said walking in the house.

"Of course" Fleur said setting down at the table.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm here to take you to Azkaban" He told her.

"What?" Fleur asked in shock. Ginny had to giggle along side Hermione.

"For getting married" HE said he flicked his wand and music began to play out of no where.

He ripped off his shirt and began dancing on Fleur.

Mrs. Weasly's eye opened wide, she then began to laugh hysterically.

Kathryn was laughing along side Gabriella.

Hermione and Ginny of course were holding each, they couldn't stop laughing. Ginny was turning blue.

"Fleur you've committed the crime of being to pretty" He said shaking his bum in front of her.

Fleur laughed, and nodded. She seemed to be enjoying this, in a funny way.

Around thirty minutes later the Ministry official left.

"Thanks a lot Hermione, and you too Ginny" Fleur said hugging the girls.

"Don't thank me, it was all Ginny's idea" Hermione said pointing to Ginny who blushed and smiled at Fleur.

Fleur smiled at her and gave her another hug.

"Time for you're present" Hermione said grabbing a small green box of the table, it was tied with a bright pink bow.

Hermione handed it for Fleur. Fleur pulled the bow off and opened the lid of the box.

She pulled out a small gold spoon; it had the words 'Baby Weasly' Engraved on it.

"I know I'm thinking way ahead of time, but I thought you would like this" Hermione said smiling weakly.

"Oh, Hermione I love it" Fleur said hugging Hermione.

Ginny then handed Fleur a larger white box, with a purple ribbon tied around it.

Fleur untied the ribbon and opened the lid.

She pulled out a white book; Fleur opened the book to see empty pages.  
On the front in silver it read 'Bill and Fleur Weasly's Wedding album'

Fleur looked at Ginny her eyes glazed. She kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you Ginny, thank you very much" She said wiping a small tear that had fallen down her face.

"You're welcome" Ginny said embarrassed.

"Alright Mine next then" Mrs. Weasly said handing Fleur a red box with a gold ribbon.

Fleur opened the box to pull out a pair of red underwear with lace with the matching bra also in the box. Fleur's eyes opened wide.

"For teh wedding night" Whispered Mrs. Weasly. Fleur's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of her head.

"T-Thank you" She said putting the gift back in the box and tied it up.

"Wow, can you believe it's already so late" Said Hermione trying to reduce the awkwardness of the moment.

"Well I got rooms for us all tonight and for the night before the wedding"  
Ginny said holding three keys.

"I'm tired, I'll take you on that offer" Fleur said yawning and grabbing one of the keys.

Twenty minutes later they had figured out the sleeping arrangements.

_One room would be;  
Hermione  
Ginny Kathryn_

_Second room;  
Gabriella  
Fleur_

_Third Room;  
Mrs. Weasly_

The girls seemed to had been missing two more guest for the party.

"I wonder why Fleur's cousin didn't show up" Ginny said pondering. Hermione looked at her. The girls were now in their room.

"I'm not sure, I'll check in with her tomorrow"

Kathryn looked at them "Who else did you two invite?"

"Her cousin, and a girl named Jessica Corminso" Ginny said looking at a guest list.

"Jessica Corminso, how did you get a hold of_ her_? We haven't seen her in years" Kathryn said looking shocked.

"I have _people_ at the daily prophet who help me out" Hermione said grinning.

Kathryn laughed "Well, I can't wait to see Jess"

Note: I hope you guys liked it, I will not post Chapter 6 with out 4 good bumps do you understand? okay phew I just want good reviews people!

**Also I hope you liked the post, I'm not sure about it myself I had fun writeing it though. Alright well read it and tell me what ya think!**


	6. Chapter 6: Drool & Dinner

**OK I know it took a very long time for chpater six and that is a bit shorter then the other but because of school I have had a lot less time to write, so read review and get the next chapter ASAP!**

Harry woke up the next morning to see Ron's face. He had fallen asleep in the front room with the rest of them.

"Ron wake up" Harry said looking at Ron's wrist watch. It was ten thirty in the morning.

"Ron wake up" Harry said louder pushing him over.

Ron growled and drooled on the hard wood floor.

"Eww" Harry said looking at Ron salvia.

Harry decided who would try again after he showered. He made his way up to the bathroom, and into the shower.

Ten minutes later a showered and dressed Harry walked out of the bathroom.

He made his way back downstairs to get the others up.

To his surprise the only one who had awakened was Bill.

"Oh, Hello Harry" Bill said noticing Harry had came in the room.

"You ready for the big day today?" Harry asked jokingly.

Bill mumbled. "The rehearsal dinner sure, the wedding, not so sure"

"Everything will be fine" Harry said comforting "Now lets get this lot up"

Harry said moving to Ron shoving him over with his foot.

"Ron, wake up" Harry said shaking Ron with his foot.

"I don't want to go to school mummy" Ron said sleepily, Harry and Bill bust out into laughter.

"Hold on let me take a crack at it" Bill said coming over to Harry.

"Ron wake up- Oh hell Hermione" Bill said loudly.

Ron's head whipped up the wooden floor.

"What? Hermione where?" Ron said rubbing his eyes. Bill and Harry began to laugh hysterically.

"You think he'll ever realize he's in love with her?" Harry asked Bill grinning.

"Yeah probably, give it a year or so" Bill shrugged.

Harry chuckled at the sight of Ron popping up to run and get showered.

"Time to wake the twins then" Bill said grabbing his wand.

"You're going to hex them?" Harry asked laughing.

"No, no, No not that I wouldn't but Mum would kill me" Bill said flicking his wand. Two large bucket filled with water appeared over each of the boys heads.

Bill looked at Harry grinning. Harry nodded in a 'Do it' way.

Bill flicked his wand once more and the buckets fell upon the boys.

"BLOODY HELL" Both the twins screamed in unison.

Harry and Bill laughed hysterically once more.

"Bill, you're lucky it's your wedding rehearsal because if not they'd turn you're hair green" Harry said holding his stomach.

"You're right" Bill said his eyes opened wide.

Fred and George stood up both soaking wet.

"We'll get you for this" Fred said shaking his head.

"But after you're wedding" George added and Fred nodded in agreement.

"I'm so scared" Bill said waving his hand in the air laughing. "Now go get ready"

The boy's went up stairs. Harry and Bill went into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Bill, I've been meaning to ask you something" Harry said grabbing a piece of toast that Bill had made.

"Go ahead" Bill said rushing him.

"Where's Mr. Weasly?" Harry asked slowly.

"Oh, don't worry Harry" Bill said laughing "Dad's been doing a lot more work since last year"

Bill explained that Mr. Weasly would be back for the day of the wedding which was only in two days.

Harry nodded. Ron walked into the kitchen dressed and awake.

"Good morning sunshine" Bill said laughing.

Ron mumbled something under his breath. Harry laughed as he was sure what ever Ron was saying Mrs. Weasly would surely not approve.

"The girls should be waiting for us at the three broomsticks" Bill informed them "That's where we're having the wedding dinner rehearsal"

"So where are you having the actual wedding?" Harry asked biting into his toast.

"The burrow" Bill replied. Harry nodded, the burrow was small yes but it had a beautiful garden.

Ron grabbed some toast off the plate and mumbled something else.

"Oh cheer up Ron" Harry said laughing "I'm sure you enjoyed being with- what was her name?"

"Uh-" Ron said pondering "Lacy" He said finally remembering the girls name.

"Oh so my brother did lip lock then?" Bill asked surprised.

Ron rolled his eyes, then looked to Harry.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you I seen you getting all chummy with her sister"

Ron said accusingly.

Harry's eyes opened wide. He had thought Ron didn't see that.

"Yes, I seen it" Ron said smiling "She was cute"

Harry laughed "Nothing Serious, I mean I'm its not going to happen again"

Harry said biting his lip.

"Harry, you didn't even drink" Bill said laughing.

Harry chuckled.

"I know, its just-I mean" Harry couldn't think of what to say "I'm single" He blurted out, Bill laughed.

"I see you jump back into the game quick" Bill said laughing. Harry now felt a cold knife stabbing him in the stomach a surge of guilt.

"It's not like that I love you're sister mate" Harry said he the mentally slapped himself.

Bill looked at Harry his eyebrow now raised. Harry just smiled at Bill.

"You love her eh Harry?" Bill asked biting his lip.

Harry's mouth open and began to move, but nothing was coming out.

"Yeah he does, and I'm sure Ginny loves him now go shower you dung bomb" Ron interjected.

Harry sighed and gave Ron a thankful smile.

Ron nodded and stuffed his mouth with toast. Bill rolled his eyes at Ron and walked upstairs to shower.

"Thanks mate" Harry said patting Ron on the shoulder.

"Don't mention it Harry" Ron said sighing "Don't mention it seriously, Ginny would kill me"

Harry laughed and nodded. "I think it's about time for us to leave" Said George stepping from behind Harry.

"Yeah it's about that time" Said Fred walking up from behind George.

"Well then let's go?" Bill sliding between Fred and George.

"Did you even shower?" Ron asked looking at Bill; His hair wasn't wet.

"Yeah, of course I did" Bill said rolling his eyes

"Bloody impossible" Ron bellowed. Bill rolled his eyes.

"Ron, when you're my age you're magic advances beyond showers"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah what ever you say"

Harry and George laughed; Fred shook his head.

The boys arrived at the three broomsticks an hour later.

Hermione and Ginny was already setting at one of the decorated tables.

"Fleur will be down soon" Ginny said standing up to hug Bill.

"Good to know" Fred said taking a seat next to Hermione.

Fleur had finally arrived. "There you are" Hermione said yawning.

Harry grinned at her; she was not usually like this. Hermione caught Harry's grin and blushed.

Harry set down at the table on the other side of Hermione. Ginny sat next to Fred, George then sat next to Ginny, Ron sat next to George, and Bill sat next to Ron, Fleur sat next to Bill.

There were three more chairs left

"Where's Kathryn?" Ginny asked looking at the three empty chairs.

"She's coming, she's waiting for Jessica to arrive" Mrs. Weasly said taking one of the empty chairs.

"Jessica? What Jessica?" Fleur asked confused. Mrs. Weasly gave a sharp look at Ginny.

"Jessica Corminso, didn't the girls tell you?" Mrs. Weasly asked looking from Ginny to Hermione to Fleur.

"No they did no-"Kathryn apparated into the room.

"Fleur I have someone for you" Kathryn said giggling.

'POP' a medium height girl appeared she had shoulder length brown hair and big brown eyes.

"JESSICA" Fleur screamed running to hug Jessica.

Fleur began to speak French again. The only people in the room who understood it was Kathryn, Jessica (who was also speaking it) and Gabrielle who was standing next to Jessica.

Mrs. Weasly seen Fleur reaction and then smiled at Ginny. Ginny nodded in an 'I know I forgive you' way. Kathryn took the seat next to Harry, Jessica next to Kathryn; Gabrielle pulled a chair to the table setting next to Fleur.

Hermione stood up holding a glass. 'Tap tap'

"This is a toast to the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Weasly" Hermione gracefully. "I hope you both very much luck and-" Ron made a cough

"What Ronald?"

"Cut the dung"

"The what- you little" Hermione stopped herself as everyone was watching her

"Time for the meal" she said clapping her hands together; plates filled with food appeared in front of each of them. The rest of the dinner was a blur filled with laughter, and dancing.

**I didn't know how to end it exactly because next chapter is teh wedding day! I'm going to go up to four more chapters before I end this thing! There may be a sequel if I get some good reviews! Ok, hope you enjoyed! Also if I don't get 4 reviews (Good/Bad) I will nto post Chapter Seven!**

**P.s The breaks don't work sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bon bon and Ermyone

**woohoo the long awaited chapter! Ok I am super sorry I was suppose to put this on yesterday but my internet was out had no way too!**

A whole day had gone by in no time; it was now one day before the wedding. Fleur was running around the house singing and twirling her hair; Bill was not doing as Fleur was, he had been very quite and had not been spoke for the entire day.

"Bill is everything alright?" Hermione asked noticing Bills behavior.

Bill was setting in the living room in the middle of the floor his legs crossed staring at the wall.

"I'm fine Hermione, thank you for asking though" He said in a zombie like state.

Harry could tell this was not something Hermione could fix nor could he; remembering the Bachelor party. Harry had known that Bill may have done something he regretted.

"Hermione, come with me" Harry said trying to give Bill some alone time.

"Alright, fine" She huffed following Harry into the kitchen. "What's wrong with Bill?"

"Nothing he'll be fine" Harry said coughing.

"I don't believe you, but I don't care right now" Hermione shrugged.

Harry looked at her confused was there something on Hermione's mind more important that investigating someone else's personal life? And if so this must be something huge.

"Why? What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked intrigued by Hermione's problems.

Hermione looked at Harry as if she was debating whether to tell him or not.

"I-I'm upset with Ron" She spat. Harry looked at her confused once more.

"What happen this time Hermione?" He asked lest intrigued now knowing the situation.

"Did you notice how he- He cut me off yesterday" She said with another sigh.

Harry did remember Hermione trying to make her sentimental speech when Ron had made his cough.

"Yes, I do and?" Harry said yawning, he had been through this so many times it had not even fazed him.

Hermione scowled at him upset that he did not care "Well, I didn't like it"

Harry laughed "Hermione you of all people should know number one on Ron's priority list is to make sure he doesn't starve to death"

Hermione giggled, knowing what Harry had said was true. "You're right, I suppose"

"I know I'm right, Ron would send one of his siblings to Azkaban for some pumpkin pasties" Harry said laughing still.

"Would I?" Ron said walking from behind Harry; he was obviously upset with this comment.

Harry bit his lip and smiled at Hermione mouthing 'See what happened'

Hermione began to have a giggled fit, Ron walked face to face with Harry.

"So what would I do for a chocolate frog?" Ron asked annoyed.

"I'm sure you won't take this overboard Ron" Harry said glaring at Hermione who was holding her stomach.

Ron scowled at Harry and then began to laugh "Of course not mate"

Harry exhaled, he had thought another war would begin like in their fourth year when he and Ron we're not speaking. Ron laughed at Harry who had almost had a heart attack.

Hermione set in her corner laughing. Everyone stopped laughing as Ginny entered the kitchen.

"Do I know how or kill a party or what" She said laughing.

Ron gave Harry a guilty 'You know you have to tell her one day' look, Harry choked for a moment then shook his head in disagreement. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other confused.

"We'll never get them" Ginny whispered to Hermione who nodded in agreement.

Ron shrugged at them "It's better that way really" He said grabbing Harry's wrist.

Ron pulled Harry into the living room where a zombie Bill stood.

"Are you going to tell her?" Ron asked impatiently. Harry didn't know hot to answer that.

"I don't know" Harry spat "We're not even together anymore"

Ron glared at him "True, but you know she still fancies you"

Harry sighed he did know this, and he felt horrible.

"I know, and I'll figure it out, after the wedding" Harry said putting a hand through his messy jet black hair. Ron sighed.

"I hope you do, because I'd hate to have to kill you mate" Ron exclaimed.

Harry gave a weary laugh. "Me too"

They both walked back into the kitchen where Hermione and Ginny were having a intriguing conversation about the rumors going around.

"About me then" Harry said sadly. Hermione shook her head.

"Actually nothing about you, it's all about Pavarti" Ginny informed him.

"Really what about Patil?" Ron asked curiously. Hermione snorted.

"Quick to know what Lav lav's sister is up to then" Said rolling her eyes. Ginny laughed as did Harry.

"I'll never live that down will I Hermione?" Ron asked aggravated.

"Never bon bon" Hermione said imitating Lavender's voice. Harry and Ginny burst with laughter. Ron scowled at them both.

"That's enough you two" Ron said stomping his foot.

"Sorry bon bon- I mean Ron" Harry said jokingly. Ginny only began to laugh louder Hermione joined her. Ron made a large sigh.

"Fine you three have had you're fun" Ron said through greeted teeth.

Hermione shook her head in disagreement "Just getting started Bon bon Weasly"

They roared with laughter. Ron's face turned red. Hermione only laughed more.

"I'll be upstairs. Ermionye" Ron said mocking Viktor Krum. Hermione stopped laughing and glared at him.

Harry and Ginny laughed at this as well "Oh shut up you two" Hermione spat.

Ron smiled with triumph. Hermione huffed and hit Ginny on the arm.

"Owe, what was that for?" Ginny asked rubbing her arm.

"Laughing, being daft, and- And I'll think of the rest later" Hermione said grinning.

Harry bit his lip as Ginny looked to him for back up.

"I'm going to- to bed" He said brushing past them. Ron patted Harry on the back as he passed him.

"It's safe up there mate" He told Harry. Harry laughed and continued upstairs.

**Hope you enjoyed only three more post's to go before this thing is over!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Wedding Part 1

**Okay here is the long awaited chapter! I'm very sorry it took so long, but here it is! read and reviews get next chapter ASAP and I mean it ASAP**

The next day Harry woke up to Bill's yelling.

"COME ON YOU LOT FASTER" Bill was yelling and banging on doors. "MORNING LOT"

"You lot slept late" He yelled knocking on doors.

"Where are Hermione and Ginny and Fleur?" Harry asked Ron sleepily.

"Three broomsticks, something about the bride seeing the groom" Ron replied wiping drool of his face. Harry yawned and jumped out of bed. He grabbed a towel and ran into the shower.

Ten minutes later a fully dressed Harry walked out, Harry was wearing a black tux with a matching silk bow tie.

"Finally" Ron said yawning; he passed by Harry to shower. Harry went to the mirror.

'If only you're mum and dad could see you' He thought to himself.

Bill walked into the room. "Harry you ready?"

"Yeah, let me just get something" Harry said running to the closet picking up a small baby blue box with a silk white ribbon. "Ready"

Bill sighed with joy. "Thank goodness, Ron should be done soon"

Harry nodded; he and Bill went down stairs to wait. George and Fred we're waiting in matching black tux.

"Ready for the big day" they said in unison. Harry chuckled.

'It's creepy how they do that sometimes' Harry thought.

"More ready then I'll ever be" Bill said with a smile.

"Good, because you'll be Mr. delacour in an hour" Fred said with a snort.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Nice Fred"

George patted Bill on the back "Just be happy she's hot mate"

Bill laughed "You two are something else"

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" They said in unison. Bill looked at Harry with his eyes wide open.

Harry laughed. "Yes they are"

Ron had finally gotten done.

"You ready bon bon?" Harry asked laughing. Ron was in a black tux with a white bow tie, his hair not brushed or combed.

"Yeah" He said yawning. "Why did you have to have a morning wedding?"

Bill laughed. "Because I wanted to torture you"

Harry and the twins nodded laughing. Ron gave them a look of daggers and yawned again.

"Come on lets go you lot" Bill said opening the door.

They walked out of the house to see the catering company arriving. Chairs we're being put on the grass, a white carpet lead down the aisle to the alter.

White roses we're set around the alter and Swans swimming in the lake near by.

"It's brilliant" Harry said to Bill. Bill nodded.

"Fleur thought of it herself. Designed every detail" Bill said with a smile "Her mum and dad paid for it of course"

Harry laughed. "Well it's nice"

Harry and Bill we're discussing the sculptures of Fleur and Bill when Harry scene a familiar brunettes step out of the catering van.

"Kristy" Harry whispered. Bill hadn't noticed he had continued to talk about how the ice will melt.

"I'll be right back" Harry said to Bill running of to where Kristy was.

"Kristy, what are you doing here?" Harry asked walking to her. Kristy looked at him shocked.

"I work with 'Magical food and catering' I'm a waitress" She informed him. Harry smiled.

"Oh, well it's great to see you again" Harry said hugging her.

"You too" Kristy said uncomfortably. Harry waved and walked to Ron.

Harry opened his mouth to talk but Ron interrupted him.

"I see her mate, I know"

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Hide no wait; tell Ginny like I told you to"

"Not a good idea, try again"

Ron hit Harry in the head. "Best idea I have, be happy I have one at all"

"You're right" Harry shrugged "Doesn't happen often"

Ron hit Harry again "I have an idea why don't I tell Katy" –

"Her name is Kristy"

"What ever her name is that you used her"

"I did not use her"

"Yeah sure, and I don't love Hermione" Ron said his eyes then opened wide.

"What did you just say" Harry said laughing.

"Oi' Kristy"

"Fine, fine I'll forget about what you said, But I really I like her"

"So who do you want Harry?"

"I DON'T KNOW" Harry yelled he then took a deep breath.

"I'm happy you know what you want" Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Well, you know what you want; Hermione! You should tell her"

"That is a delicate situation Harry, you don't understand" Ron explained.

"Oh of course because the two of you haven't been in love since our first year"

"Actually I hated her in first year, it was around third year that I realized it"

"Well, I know Hermione feels the same way"

"How do you know?" Ron asked with a look of hope.

"I don't know, I assume" Harry said Ron frowned "Ginny says it all the time too"

Ron grinned. "I bet Hermione told her!"

Harry shrugged "Maybe" Ron frowned "I mean yeah Hermione must have told her"

Ron grinned he looked like he had triumphed over his biggest fear. "Excellent"

Harry shook his head and laughed "Finally, I couldn't take the fights anymore"

"Me neither" Ron sighed "I hope we don't fight after this"

"I second that" Harry said laughing. The two boys decided to go back in the house.

"I don't understand if the wedding was in our back yard why did I have to get up early?"

"I don't know, I think Bill is nervous" Harry said pondering "Doesn't matter really"

"I guess not, but I would have like another hour of sleep" Ron said looking at the clock in the kitchen. Ron poured Harry and himself some pumpkin juice. They then sat down to the table; Staring at the walls.

"When do you think Hermione- and the other will return?" Ron asked Harry. Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Not sure, I think soon though" Harry took another sip. Ron tapped his fingers on the table. Ron began to groan.

"This is boring" He said taking a gulp of his pumpkin juice.

"I agree, but we have to wait for the others to arrive" Harry sighed. After another ten minutes of the ' this is boring' game, in which both boys say it every other minute in unison to see who forgets to say it first; they heard a 'POP' sounds.

"What was that?" Ron asked Harry sacredly. Harry laughed.

"More like who was that" Harry said standing up.

"Good to see you Harry" Said a familiar voice form behind Harry and Ron.

They both turned around to see Mr. Weasly standing behind them.

"Dad, I was wondering when you were coming" Ron said with a sigh of relief "You gave Harry here a scare" Harry raised an eyebrow to Ron.

"Oh sorry there Harry" Mrs. Weasly said moving towards Harry he stuck out his hand.

Harry shook it "Good to see you Mr. Weasly"

"It's good to back, all that work at the ministry is tiring" Mrs. Weasly said smiling, he looked run down his eyes almost blood shot.

"You should go have a lie down, no one's here yet, I'll wake you" Ron said looking at his sleepy father.

"Thank you, I will do that" He said with a yawn and walked upstairs.

"He looks like he just played a 48 hour game of quidditch against Bulgaria" Harry Said concerned.

"Yeah, ever since, you know about- Dumble- The incident happened they've been working hard" Ron sighed "He's rarely home anymore, it's driving mum mad"

Harry felt bad for the Weasly's he knew that what he had to do after the wedding may only make thing for them harder, or better. Either way he had to go.

"I see a car outside let's see who's arrived" Ron said running to the door. Harry laughed as he knew Ron was waiting for Hermione.

They stepped outside to see a large blue car. The door opened and a pink heel was seen from the bottom of the car door.

**HA HA I left you with a cliffy! how ya like me now.. lol **


	9. Chapter 9: The Wedding Part 2

**OK here it is, I was really amazed that one of you guys guessed who it was! I mean who would have though you knew right, ok here it is!**

And who was it that stepped out? It was one Ms .Luna Lovegood; wearing a stunning pink satin dress with a white bow around the waist.

"Hello Ron, Harry" Luna said closing the door behind her "My father couldn't make it but he sends his love, he had our driver bring me"

"Hello Luna" Ron said gloomily "Nice to see you"

Harry shook his head "Don't pay attention to Ron he's waiting for the love of his life"

"Oh Hermione isn't here?" Luna asked tilting her head to the side.

Harry laughed. "No but she will be soon"

Ron looked at Harry and mouthed 'She knew?'

Harry laughed more and said "Everyone knew"

Ron rolled his eyes "Great" he spat Luna just looked at him confused.

"Come on inside Luna" Harry said walking towards the door. Luna and Ron followed.

It was a familiar moment only now Luna was here. The three of them were setting at the table tapping fingers staring at walls.

"Where is Bill?" Luna asked. Harry looked at Ron then Luna.

"He's supposed to be fixing something outside" Ron yawned, Harry shrugged. Luna looked at the two boys with and odd look.

Harry coughed and then said "Luna are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine" Luna replied dreamily. "I'm just wondering if you two know about Patil"

Ron was now alert "No, but we'd like to know" Harry nodded. What was this rumor that made everyone talk, what could have Pavarti done?

"I can't believe Hermione or Ginny didn't tell you, I sent them an owl yesterday" Luna said shocked. "Pavarti Patil has become a death eater"

Ron and Harry looked at each other then at Luna.

"Where did you hear such a thing?" Ron asked unbelieving.

"Daily prophet" Luna replied.

"Luna _you_ of all people should know the Prophet is not to be trusted" Ron laughed.

"I didn't believe the prophet either" Luna said "Until daddy bought it"

Harry and Ron looked at each other once more.

"Really" They asked in unison, Luna nodded and then pulled something out of her very small pink satin purse.

She gave a small newspaper clipping to Harry. On it was a picture of Pavarti cursing a muggle? Ron had seen it and gasped.

"You see, daddy still has the Quibber for all his important theory's, and he use's the Prophet for the daily facts" Luna explained. Harry and Ron were still in shock from watching one of their fellow classmates do such a thing.

"I'm shocked" Ron said setting back down "I wonder how Lavender is taking this"

"She's at St. Mungo's for another week Pavarti hexed her" Luna shrugged.

Harry looked at Ron who had his mouth wide open.

"Do you know why?" Harry asked.

"I was told that Pavarti started seeing that large fellow, I think his name was lobster?" Luna said.

"Crabb" Harry and Ron said in unison. Luna shrugged.

"Anyway she turned bad, and Lavender had tried to stop her from hexing some muggle child when… She turned on her own sister"

"I can't believe a Ravenclaw did that" Ron said still in shock.

"Neither can anyone else" Luna said with a sigh "They think she is under the Imperio curse"

"Well that would make more sense" Harry said raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, I hope that is the thing, I would hate to hear she had done it on her own" Luna said sadly. "Pavarti was rather nice to me"

Harry nodded "yes she was "Harry then smiled at Ron "Very _friendly _girl"

Ron scowled at him "Not as_ friendly_ as Cho Chang though" Ron snickered.

Harry knew that was his cue to leave the subject at that.

"I heard a car pull in" Luna said looking to the door.

"Let's go see then" Ron said standing up.

"I have to use the restroom "Luna said walking upstairs. Ron shrugged.

They walked outside to see a large white car with gold around the doors.

Walked out was an older woman; she had blonde hair blue eyes an amazing smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Delacour" Ron said waving.

**Ok, I cut it here because I wanted to HA HA, next chapter comes after 5 reviews, do you understand? OK good ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Wedding Part 3

**I know the wait was long but here is chapter ten, Read & Review for next chapter!** **Also writing this Made me laugh so I hope you do too!**

The woman smiled politely and rolled her eyes. "My husvand could not make it to ze wedding" The woman said.

Ron nodded "I'm sorry to hear that"

"Yez me too" The woman sighed "vhere iz Gabrielle and Fleur?"

"On their way here" Ron answered "You can take a seat over there" Ron pointed to the white lawn chairs. The woman nodded and walked over to the plastic white chairs.

"So that's Phlegm's mum?" Harry asked laughing. Ron nodded with a sigh.

"You met her before Harry don't you remember?" Ron asked his brow furrowed.

"No, when was this?" Harry asked confused. Ron chuckled slightly.

"Fourth year Harry; when family visited the champions?" Ron tried to jog his memory.

It finally hit him "Right, your mum and Bill came to see me" Harry said thinking about seeing Mrs. Weasly in the room waiting for him, how happy he was. Its reasons like that Harry loved the Weasly's they had always made him feel loved; something he didn't get from the Dursley's.

"Harry someone else has come" Ron said excitedly as another car arrived.

It was a small silver car with white around the handles. The windows were tinted so there was no telling who it was. The door opened and Harry saw a silky looking dark pink heel appear at the bottom of the car door. Soon enough Ginny emerged looking stunning.  
She was wearing a floor length dark pink dress that had a satin strip around the waist.  
Her hair curled and placed perfectly in a diamond clip. She was smiling broadly at Harry who was in utter awe.

"Oi' Ginny you look nice, where's the rest of you?" Ron asked bobbing his head to see Hermione.

Ginny walked over rolling her eyes at Ron. "She's coming nitwit"

Another dark pink heel peered from the door. Hermione stepped out her hair as straight as ever. Her dress was similar to Ginny's except it was strapless. There were tiny butterfly shaped diamonds in Hermione's hair glittering as she walked towards them.

"Hermione looks hot I know" Ginny said to Ron who's mouth was wide opened.

Ron didn't pay attention to what Ginny had said all he could say was "Her-Hermione looks freaking GREAT"

Hermione was not close enough to hear Ron say that.

"Maybe you should tell her that" Ginny said frustrated at her brother's sheer stupidity.

"I'll do more then that" Ron groaned "Tonight is the night, the night for love" Ron said in a sort of sing song way.

"I swear if Fleur makes you listen to anymore muggle radio I'll kill her" Ginny said laughing. Harry couldn't help but laugh as Hermione made her way to the group.

"Forever and ever my love goes on"

Ginny hit Ron to shut him up.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Nothing those two have gone mad" Ron said rolling his eyes "Hermione you're looking- You look absolutely beautiful"

Hermione bit her lip her face looked flushed. "W-Why thank you Ron"

Ron smiled at her, Harry and Ginny burst with laughter.

"These two might get somewhere after all" Ginny whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded "Hopefully" He and Ginny watched as Ron and Hermione admired each other.

Harry made a small cough attracting Hermione's attention.

"WHAT- I mean what Harry?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Where's Fleur?" Harry asked afraid of Hermione who might pounce.

"She's coming with Jessica" Hermione said returning to Ron.

"Gees, let's leave the love birds alone" Ginny whispered tugging on Harry's sleeve.

Harry nodded and followed. They went to a near by bench to set down.

"Harry did you read my letter yet? Ginny asked impatiently.

"N-N-"Harry didn't want to her "Yes, I have" Harry took a deep breath, he knew what was coming next.

"Okay, I just wanted to know" Ginny said shrugging.

_'What? That's it? No 'Do you love me?' No 'Why aren't we together?' Harry thought to himself._

"Really, that's all you wanted to know" Harry said confused.

"Yes, I know everything is really hard for you right now" Ginny said taking his hand in hers. "I won't pressure you into anything right now, do what you must"

This is why Harry knew he loved Ginny; she understood him and every decision he had made, she gets everything about him, she made him feel that ice hot feeling no one had yet to make him feel and that's why later he was going to do what he had planned since he first read her letter.

"Thanks Ginny" Harry said he then kissed her on the cheek.

Ginny bit her lip and nodded her face was red like in second year when Harry received her valentine.

"Crazy cupids" Harry said to himself. Ginny looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked laughing. Harry shook his head.

"Never mind; let's get back to the insane love birds" Harry said forgetting the cupids.

"Alright Potter" Ginny said playfully.

Harry grinned at her, how he longed to kiss her. Harry sighed deeply at the thought.

**OK so, I liked it where I left off, and the next part is REALLY funny at least I think so, you better REVIEW! lol **


	11. Chapter 11: The Wedding Part 4

**Ok so I am updating this here story again in one day because so many of you kind readers reviewed lol ok Read & Reviews!**

"Jesus Ron" Ginny said in shock. Harry's attention was on Ginny whose face was red her mouth wide open. She was staring at something, Harry turned to see what she seen when; He seen Ron and Hermione in a heated snogging session.

"Bloody hell" Harry said laughing. "I could have though you were going to wait"

The two didn't pull apart but Harry heard Ron say something in-between kisses; something along the lines of 'shut up, I've waited long enough'

Harry looked to Ginny who was laughing harder then ever. Harry grinned.

'She's so cute when she's laughing hysterically' Harry thought to himself.

Ginny nudged Harry in the ribs and mouthed 'Watch this' Harry grinned; what kind of devious plan was she going to concoct?

Ginny ran inside the house and when she returned she was holding her wand.

She was grinning broadly; Harry ran a hand through his jet black hair smiling.

Ginny flicked her wand and Mrs. Weasly voice was heard. "RONALD WEASLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

Hermione and Ron broke apart so fast Hermione had fallen back. Ron looked scared; Hermione was looking for Mrs. Weasly.

Ginny and Harry roared with laughter as Ron helped Hermione off the ground.

"That was just evil" Ron said looking at Ginny. Hermione blushed furiously her face was redder then Ron's hair.

Ron glared at Harry "I could get you, you know that right?" Ron said looking from Harry to Ginny and then a glance at Kristy who was setting up mirrors not far away.

Harry coughed and then said "Continue" He Ginny pulled into the house. Ron grinned with triumph he had won Harry in the black mailing battle.

Harry and Ginny we're now setting in the living room.

"So..." Harry said the silence was disturbing. Ginny pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

"I never asked you about, you- uh owls" Harry said relieved he had thought of something to say. Ginny pondered for a moment then said

"Oh, I forgot to tell you?" She grabbed a frame of the mantel. "I did quite well"

She handed Harry the frame, Harry smiled broadly she had gotten five.

"I'm really proud of you" Harry said hugging her. "You did fantastic"

"Thanks" Ginny said blushing "It was all because of the DA"

Harry looked at smiling; he remembered the DA in fifth year when their horrid DADA teacher Umbdridge. They had started a resistance Dumbldore's Army. Ginny was one of the many who had joined the DA.

"Yes I enjoyed the DA myself" Luna said walking down stairs. Harry looked up.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do fine now that the DA is over" Harry said handing Ginny the parchment.

"I'm sure we will, but the DA is not over" Luna explained that the old DA members planned on returning to the DA if Hogwarts reopened. "And it has"

Harry was grinning "I've taught you all well"

Ginny and Luna nodded. Harry stood up and hugged them both "I'm sorry I won't be coming back this year"

"I'm sure the DA will be fine, but you're friends wont" Luna sighed.

"I seen someone in the yard" Ginny said look at the window. The three of them walked out to see Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell standing in front of them.

---

**Important Note from Author**

_I, have already mentioned I would be ending this fic soon. I have only two posts to go before I close the curtain on this story. I do plan on making a sequel, and I am planing on it for aroudn september I hope you all read it when I get it together. I hope you enjoy the ending it took a lot of energy trying to think of teh perfect ending, which I hope I did. )_


	12. Chapter 12: The Wedding Part 5

**READ NOTE: Ha ha okay so here it is the almost last chapter! yeah this is going to be fun, I love cliffy's I know you guys want to kill me but since I'm ending it I want suspense! and I'm getting it lol Ok keep reviewing and Reading !**

****

"I love you" He said pulling out a small silver ring. Ginny gasped.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" She asked with a huge smile.

"No" Harry said quickly "I'm asking _you_ to be my girlfriend again, and when I get back I'm asking _you _to marry me"

Ginny nodded slipping on the ring "I love you too" She said kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Is Fred here?" Ron asked bursting into the house. "_Him _and Angelina apparated from the dance floor at the same time"

Harry knew what Ron knew was going on.

"I don't' know" Ginny said shrugging.

Ron ran upstairs looking for him.

"We'd better get back to the party" Harry whispered in her ear. He was afraid of what would happen next.

Ginny nodded.

"FRED NOT ON MY BED" They heard Ron yell from upstairs.

"Oops" Said a very embarrassed Angelina "Sorry Ron"

"I can not believe you shagged on _my bed_" Yelled Ron rushing down stairs Fred followed.

"Don't alert the media little brother" Fred said walking down in his boxers.

They stood up laughing and walked outside to see everyone still on the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked Ginny nodded with excitement.

They stepped on to the dance floor as a slow song came on, Harry put his hands around her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders.

Around ten minutes later Harry seen Angelina and Fred walk onto the dance floor (fully dressed) not long after Ron followed taking Hermione's waist.

This moment was perfect. Harry looked around Hermione and Ron were dancing as well, Bill and Fleur, Fred and Angelina, Katie and George, Remus and Tonks, and Mr. Weasley and- Fleur's MUM?

"What" Harry said looking as Mr. Weasley was slow dancing with Fleur's mum.

Ginny looked to see what Harry saw and her eyes opened wide "Mum's going to be pissed"

Harry looked at one of the tables to see Mrs. Weasley sitting there, not looking upset at all but joyful.

"I don't think so" Whispered Harry pointing to Ginny's mother. Ginny shrugged and laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

The song had ended and everyone left the dance floor. The teen group stood up talking near one of the mirrors Kristy had set up.

"Why does Fleur have mirrors?" Harry asked Ginny.

"To reflect her and Bill's future- or something" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Still don't like our new sister?" Fred asked looking at Ginny.

Ginny bit her lip "Actually, I do" Everyone gasped.

A few said "You're lying" Others said "Never" Ginny laughed.

"Seriously, she grew on me" Ginny said smiling "She really did" Ginny looked at Fleur as her and Bill were still dancing.

Fred was looking around "I have an announcement to make" He said loudly everyone looked at him.

**My Oh My, what had Fred done now? What will ge be telling everyone? what is he going to say about Bill and Fleur?**


	13. Ch13 A Wedding & Enegagment & a Funeral

**This is not another chapter, somehow the last chapter got deleted and I had to return it, because you new readers must know how it end!**

Fred was looking around "I have an announcement to make" He said loudly everyone looked at him.

He knelt down on one knee; Angelina looked down at him as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket.

"Angelina Johnson" He said clearly "Will you marry me?"

Angelina screamed with joy "Yes, yes oh Fred YES"

Fred smiled "Sounds like last night" Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Don't ruin the moment" she said laughing. Fred slipped the golden ring on her finger.

Everyone rushed over to congratulate her and Fred. Thirty minutes had gone by and everyone except Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were on the dance floor.

"I'm very happy for Fred and Angelina" Hermione said watching them dance.

"Yeah, it's about time, I mean they've shagged enough" Ron said with a grin to Hermione.

"Don't even think it Bon bon" Hermione said smiling and shaking her head.

"First of all, I don't want to shag you Hermione" Ron said shaking his head.

Hermione smiled proud of him, Harry then heard him say something under his breath.

'I want to do more then that' Ron tried to whisper to Harry. Ginny of course overheard and began to laugh hysterically.

"Secondly, it is not Bon bon, it was Won won" Ron said matter-of-factly.

Hermione had to hold on to Ginny as she began to laugh. "That makes it all the better"

Ron rolled his eyes and said to Harry "It's a good thing she's hot"

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. "You're pretty thick in the head you know that"

Ron nodded "That's why everyone loves me" He said with a huge grin.

"I doubt it" Harry said looking around. Harry thought he was hallucinating when he seen someone in a black cloak appear in the bush.

"Did you see that?" Ginny asked, apparently he wasn't. Harry nodded.

"What do you think it was?" Ginny asked patting Hermione on the shoulder to grab her attention.

Moments later the person appeared in front of everyone it was Draco Malfoy.

"Hello mudblood" He yelled "I'm here to kill you're precious Granger and Weasly"

Harry heart sunk as a he put a hand on Ginny's arm, He watched Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"Avada Kedavra" Bellowed Draco. Ron pushed Hermione to the ground along with himself.

Everyone was in a panic and was frozen on the dance floor except Remus, who was walking over now, but Draco tried again. "Avada Kedavra"

This time aiming at Ginny; Harry pushed her aside about to take death for her.

Remus had already pushed Harry down along with himself.

The shot of green light bounced off the mirror and hit.

Draco? He killed himself?

Everyone walked over.

"Ironic" Angelina said looking down at Draco's life less body.

George shrugged.

"Unbelievable" Hermione said looking at Ron "You saved me" She said kissing him on the cheek.

Harry did not care that Draco had just killed himself all he could say was "He tried to kill Ginny and Hermione"

Ginny stood up "But he didn't you saved me and Ron saved Hermione"

"Doesn't matter" Harry said sternly. "It's time"

Many in the crowd asked 'time for what?' but Ginny knew what Harry had meant, so did Hermione and Ron.

"I love you Ginny," Harry said kissing her swiftly "Bill Fleur I wish you all the luck in the world, Same to you Fred and Angelina, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly I love you too" He said stepping over Draco's body.

Ron sighed and hugged his mother and his sisters. Hermione bit her lip and waved.

Harry was now marching away from the burrow, Hermione and Ron waved at everyone.

"You two still coming" He called back at them.

"Yeah" Ron yelled trying to catch up; Hermione took off her heels and began to jog to Harry.

They had finally caught up now walking in a line together, Ron's arm around Hermione, and Hermione's around Harry.

"Harry mate, we might have to make a pit stop" Ron said looking around.

"We already attended the wedding what else is there to do" Harry asked with a small sigh.

"I have to use the loo" Ron said biting his lip Harry and Hermione burst with laughter.

"Ron" They said in unison. Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek, and Harry smiled.

"We'll make a stop at the three broomsticks" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Thanks mate" Ron said happy to know he would be relieved.

--

Ginny smiled and sighed "It's time" She said to herself as she watched her brother, her boyfriend, and her best friend walk off into the sunset to fight evil and save the wizarding world.

--

**THE END**

**_Ha ha okay blah blah sad for me, yada yada this is teh end sequel coming soon I'm working on it!_**


End file.
